The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
Certain N-phenyl amines have been previously described. World Patent Publication WO 05/033095 discloses amine derivatives of Formula i as fungicides
wherein, inter alia, each of R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R8, R9 and R10 are independently H, halogen or alkyl; and each of R6, R7 and R11 are independently H or alkyl. World Patent Publication WO 04/084634 discloses amine derivatives of Formula ii as fungicides
wherein, inter alia, A and A′ are both N or A and A′ are both CH or A is CH and A′ is N; each of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently H, halogen or alkyl; R2 is H or alkyl; and R1 is hydrazino or optionally substituted amino. World Patent Publication WO 01/93682 discloses amine derivatives of Formula iii as fungicides
wherein, inter alia, each of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are independently H, halogen or alkyl; and R6 is hydrazino or optionally substituted amino.
The amines of the present invention are not disclosed in these publications.